DISYUNTIVA
by Tamashi-lu
Summary: ¿En verdad los finales felices existen? ¿Después de destruir lo que amabas se puede seguir teniendo corazón? ¿Serias capaz de matar a quien amas?


(Este FFC esta situado en algún lugar del pasado, pero a la vez es un mundo paralelo)

.

.

_**DISYUNTIVA **_

-

-

-

Es difícil no creer en los sueños, sentirte extrañado de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, es difícil sentirse inmune a las cosas malas y a los sucesos extraños.

.

Siempre se amaron, siempre se demostraron el cariño inmenso el uno del otro, nuca bajaron la guardia ante nada, se casaron, inclusive tuvieron un hijo, ambos estaban estrechamente ligados el uno del otro con aquel heredero. Siempre sonreían, siempre estaban felices, demostraban que nada era capaz de separa su amor, hasta aquel día en que aquel hombre que ella amaba decidió marcharse a la guerra a la cual estaba obligado a ir.

.

En la despedida el la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella derramaba lagrimas de tristeza, después beso a su hijo en la frente, aquel pequeño que era idéntico a el. El joven pelirrojo secaba las lagrimas que corrían de aquellos ojos blanquiazules y después, lenta y tiernamente deposito un dulce beso en sus labios rosados tratando de tranquilizar el pesar de su amada.

.

Ella quedo allí, observando la partida de Gaara, viendo como se desvanecía ante sus ojos dentro de aquellos rayos de sol que resplandecían al atardecer. Hinata nunca imagino que aquella partida sería lo que marcara el cruel destino de ese hermoso amor que los dos sentían el uno por el otro, un amor que seria opacado por el odio y la venganza.

.

El tiempo paso, solo llegaban noticias de las terribles guerras y el sin numero de muertes que estas provocaban. La aldea estaba sola, solo la habitaban algunas mujeres y niños, ya que los ancianos fueron llevados como carnada para enemigos.

Hinata estaba fuera de su cabaña, esperando alguna noticia de aquel hombre que partió hace algunos años, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba sobre ella, su cabello estaba ahora largo, pero su piel y sus ojos, aun era bella aunque esa melancolía solía opacarla seguido.

.

Ella solía observar a su pequeño hijo Ai a jugar fuera. Ella al igual que Gaara, había sido entrenada para pelear, así que Hinata no dudo en enseñarle a su hijo algunas de las técnicas que ambos manejaban, esperando que al regreso de su padre, este se sintiera orgulloso de el.

.

-¡Okasan! – grito el pequeño señalando al poniente, señalando directo al sol - ¿Quién es el?

-¡Ai! ven hacia acá – grito ella corriendo hacia el pequeño.

-Okasan – el corrió a sus brazos.

-Corre a la casa y escóndete, no salgas oigas lo que oigas – le dijo ella al oído.

-Está bien – corrió, entro a la cabaña y se escondió debajo de la cama, pensando que tal vez eso seria suficiente para salvarle la vida.

.

Hinata saco de entre sus ropas una Shuriken e inmediatamente tomo una posición de defensa - ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – pregunto ella observando hacia el sol.

.

Aquel hombre se detuvo ante ella, la luz que el sol reflejaba tras de él no permitía que se le distinguiese, solo lograba verse en su mano la gran espada que portaba. Parecía a simple vista alguien en busca de destrucción, su aura era poderosa y emanaba maldad pura. Comenzó a caminar hacia Hinata a paso lento, ella seguía en guardia esperando cualquier reacción de aquel individuo, que segundos después quedo frente a ella a unos dos metros, ella no podía creer aquello que veía, sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer. Y de pronto el estaba a su costado, junto a ella, sin verla de frente, uno de sus brazos se ubico en el hombro contrario, simulando una especie de abrazo, o como si el la estuviera deteniendo. Sus ropas estaban totalmente cubiertas de sangre, sangre propia y sangre ajena, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar, no parecía ser el mismo que partió hace algunos años, parecía mas frío, mas indiferente, su pelo había crecido ahora, en su cuerpo se notaban las huellas de la batalla, en su espada las marca de sangre de sus enemigos, seca por el tiempo.

.

-Ga… Gaara – dijo ella como un susurro interrumpido.

-Aun sigues aquí – su mirada estaba al contrario de ella, el miraba fijamente la aldea, su voz era quebradiza.

-Estaba esperándote – Hinata estaba llena de pavor, no sabía por que, ni a que se debía ese miedo inmenso del momento, no entendía por que tenía aquel sentimiento, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, completamente petrificado.

-Eres una tonta – dijo el, su tono arrogante fue mas que evidente – debiste de marcharte.

-No… no podía hacerlo… teníamos que esperarte – las lagrimas seguían acumulándose en aquellos hermosos ojos que ahora estaban dilatados al por mayor.

El giro su vista hacia ella – en verdad… pareciera que quisieras morir – la soltó y camino en dirección a la aldea.

Hinata quedo allí, sin decir nada, sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo y una lágrima por fin tomo su camino hacia el precipicio de aquellas mejillas, perdiéndose en suelo cuando por fin llego a su fin, trago saliva y sujeto fuertemente su shuriken, aspiro fuertemente el aire pesado de ese momento y volteo hacia donde estaba Gaara - ¡espera! – dijo ella con temor, sus piernas temblaban.

El solo giro medio cuerpo, y lanzo una mirada retadora y llena de odio - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sea lo que sea que vengas a hacer… - miedo, ella tenia miedo de lo que decía, se notaba en su voz, se notaba en su cuerpo – por favor, no lo hagas.

El sonrió cínicamente, con un toque de ironía – Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… no digas tonterías, todos tienen un destino y no es precisamente vivir eternamente.

-Por favor Gaara… te lo suplico.

-¿Me lo suplicas? Mejor dicho… me lo ordenas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Estas llena de miedo, puedo olerlo hasta acá, sientes pavor, quisieras poder largarte de la aldea junto con Ai, pero algo te dice que tienes que quedarte aquí.

-Ga… Gaara, no hagas locuras, yo aun te amo…

-¡Mientes!… - grito el girándose nuevamente hacia la aldea – si aun me amaras, aun confiarías en mi.

-Y lo hago.

-¡Cállate!... deja de mentir.

-¿Por qué dices que miento? – Hinata estaba acorralada, no sabia que mas decir o hacer, tenia un mal presentimiento, sabia que algo malo sucedería.

-Si aun confiaras, no me tendrías miedo, si aun confiaras en mi… no tendrías esa arma en tus manos, tratando de aferrarte a la vida de esa manera ¿piensas que te voy a matar?

-No… no digas eso.

-Piensas lo correcto.

.

Esas palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza de ella, llegando a su corazón que comenzó a latir fuertemente, sus mejillas se humedecieron por completo, las lágrimas brotaban sin tregua ¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba frente a ella? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel que partió hace unos años? ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Por qué esas ansias de matar, de destruir? Las preguntas siguieron corriendo por su mente, sin dar tiempo a responder, o acaso ¿no había respuesta alguna?

.

Gaara continúo con su camino, arrastrando aquella espada, dejando una marca en la tierra, sus pasos eran algo torpes e irregulares – es hora… ¡de destruir! – el tomo su arma con las dos manos dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la aldea, destruyendo la primera cabaña con un moviendo de su mano, los gritos se comenzaron a escuchar al mismo tiempo que algunas explosiones, las mujeres salían de sus viviendas con armas en mano, tratando de poner en practicas su entrenamiento, pero nada era suficientes, Gaara apagaba sus vidas clavando sus espada en ellas o cortándolas por la mitad, parecía un demonio, en su rostro estaba una sonrisa llena de placer cada que la sangre se derramaba, no tenia distingos, igual mataba a los niños que corrían hacia el cuerpo de sus madres sin vida, el fuego comenzaba a invadir toda al aldea, iluminando lo noche que ya había llegado.

.

Hinata estaba paralizada, observando todo aquello, siendo una espectadora silenciosa ante aquella muestra de destrucción, las lágrimas seguían brotando, ella no podía creer que aquel demonio fuera la persona que ella ama y por el cual ella espero tanto.

.

La destrucción seguía, parecía que no terminaría nunca, aunque ambos sabían que pronto no habría mas que destruir. Y estaba consiente de que después de aquello, seguiría ella.

.

El pelirrojo continuaba, con todo aquellos, disfrutando a cada movimiento ágil de su espada, poco después los llantos, los gritos se esfumaron, la aldea quedo en un silencio tétrico, de entre las llamas ella vio la silueta de él, parecía el mismo demonio que emergía del infierno, camino hacia ella y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, su rostro era distinto, se notaba un dolo profundo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, el estaba llorando, cayó de rodillas ante ella y se llevo sus manos al rostro, parecía estar avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder, lloraba inconsolablemente, su espada empapada de sangre yacía junto a el. Ahora Hinata no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello, no comprendía lo que sucedía, ahora Gaara eran un hombre débil, vulnerable ante todo, era como un niño. Ella camino hacia el lentamente, sabia que ahora quien estaba frente a ella era aquel hombre que partió hace años.

.

-¡detente! – grito una voz - ¡no te acerques a el!

Ella quedo frente a Gaara, buscando de donde provenía aquella voz – Gaara – dijo ella en voz baja.

-hinata, lo lamento… en verdad… lo…- En eso un hombre rubio junto a otro castaño se pararon detrás de Gaara. Este no dijo más y tomo su espada rápidamente con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sujeto el cuello de ella – aléjense – dijo – si intentan algo, ella morirá.

-Gaara, suéltala – dijo el rubio.

-Cállate Naruto – Gaara cambio nuevamente su apariencia – tu y Sasuke deberían marcharse ahora mismo.

-La misión término idiota – dijo Sasuke – no es necesario que la mates.

-Si se acercan ella morirá y lo saben.

-Ga...a… ra... – ella estaba llorando, no entendía, no sabia lo que sucedía, todo eso parecía un sueño, un sueño que ya no quería seguir viviendo – me… me… las… timas – no lograba respirar bien.

El la soltó dejándola caer, y se arrodillo, su mano se encontró con su rostro ocultándolo como antes, parecía que luchaba contra algo – Hinata, yo… yo… lo lamento tanto.

-Deja ya de hablar – interrumpió Naruto – tenemos ordenes de terminar contigo.

Gaara levanto la mirada, buscando un hueco entre sus dedos - ¿terminar… conmigo?

-Así es Gaara – continúo Sasuke – parece ser que el consejo se ha cansado de ti, ya haz echo lo suficiente.

Gaara se levanto, sujeto su espada fuertemente, se tambaleo un poco – terminar conmigo – rió – nunca podrán hacerlo – Gaara les lanzo una mirada tétrica, terminante – parece que aquí los idiotas son ustedes.

.

Naruto y Sasuke tomaron distancia y sacaron sus armas, el rubio portaba una enorme Shuriken mientras el castaño tomo su Katana.

Parece que la pelea comenzara, pero ¿Por qué ellos vienen a terminar con Gaara?

******[[[[[[[[ O . O ]]]]]]]]******

Bien, comienzo de una nueva historia, esta, pues tiene mas acción, no es como los pasados, así que espero les guste.


End file.
